Wicked Witch of the West
Theodora was once a good-hearted beautiful young woman protected by her powerful and wicked sister Evanora. Theodora only desired peace to come to the Land of Oz and when Oscar Diggs arrived, she believed that he was the great and powerful wizard they've been waiting for. Unfortunately, she is tricked by her sister into believing that Oscar is manipulating her, allowing Evanora to get her sister to eat a magical apple that would fill Theodora's soul with nothing but pure wickedness. From that point on the kind Theodora died, and in her place was born the Wicked Witch of the West. Biography Arrival of Oscar Diggs Theodora first appeared when Oscar Diggs arrived in Oz, believing him to be the focus of a prophecy after seeing him perform a few simple magic tricks, which she believes are real magic. Theodora tells Oscar that the wicked witch Glinda killed her father, the wizard and king of Oz, but upon his deathbed, it was predicted that a great and powerful wizard by the name of Oz would descend from the sky, save the land, and become their new king. Unfortunately, they are discovered by a winged baboon, one of the Wicked Witch of the East's minions. Oscar manages to distract it with one of his doves and the two escape. By this time, Theodora reveals she is also a witch, but a good witch. The two camp out for the night before heading to the Emerald City, where Oscar follows his womanizing ways and gives Theodora a music box; she develops feelings for Oscar, who she desires to rule with as queen, and clearly falls in love with him whereas he rebuffs such commitment. They come across Finley, a winged monkey trapped in vines. Wishing to see Oscar in action, Theodora asks him to free the creature. Unfortunately, a lion appears and tries to pounce on Oscar. Fearing his life, Oscar creates a haze to scare it off. Finley pledges a life debt to Oscar. The trio arrive in the Emerald City, as Oscar and Theodora make their way to the throne room that previously belonged to the king. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Witch's reign of terror, then asks him to join her later on to learn about him. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an imposter to Emerald City. Fall of the Good Witch Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. In her anger, she accidentally sets off her own magic to a nearby torch. To this, Evanora slyly asks Theodora if this is really what she wants, or if she is just as wicked as the witch to wanting to aid her. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar, she questions what happened when Evanora was with Oscar. Seeing Theodora's potential for evil, Evanora lies to her claiming that Oscar seduced her that night and promised to make her queen after he kills the Wicked Witch. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda. Playing on her sister's lust for revenge, Evanora offers her a green apple that will give her the strength to beat him. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it, but afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the Witch all along. However, before Theodora can rebel against her sister, she starts feeling great pain as the apple was tainted with a potion that removes all the good in Theodora's heart making her pure evil: Her skin also turns green as a side effect. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora angrily yells no as she embraces this new form as the Wicked Witch of the West. Rise of the Wicked Witch As her first act, she flies to Munchkin Country and easily breaks through Glinda's barrier. Landing in the town's square, she confronts Glinda and Oscar, the latter being unable to recognize her. Reminding Oscar of the time they spent together, Oscar remembers and realizes the Witch is Theodora, however the Witch of the West then uses her magic to make Oscar dance in the air like a puppet, telling Oscar that he is the cause of her wickedness. Glinda tries to fight her off and begs the Witch to stop, trying to reason this isn't her but Evanora's influence, but the Witch scoffs at this, and says that she'll come back with the armies of the Emerald City. Oscar tries to get through as well, but the Witch coldly states that he isn't a wizard, and all their hopes will amount to nothing. As a reminder to Oscar's earlier comment of how witches use broomsticks when they met, she forces away one of the villagers' brooms towards her and corrupts it, and then flies away laughing using the broom as her ride. With war approaching from Glinda's resistance, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel personality to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it's a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep, despite attempts to escape. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda, bringing her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West witnesses Oscar stealing a large amount of gold from the Emerald City vaults and seemingly flies away with it in a hot air balloon. She arrives in the town square and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. She shoots it down, causing it to ignite on fire and pour down gold stolen from the treasury. Exile of the Wicked Witch As she and Evanora are about to finish off Glinda, an illusion cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off multiple effects to scare the witches and believe his power. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the West attempts to do what Evanora couldn't and kill Glinda. However, as she is distracted, China Girl hands Glinda her wand, and she is able to repel the Witch. Weakened by this attack, the Witch of the West flies off, vowing to return. Oscar states that he knows her evilness wasn't her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off. Arrival of Dorothy Gale At a point twenty years after her exile from the Emerald City, the Wicked Witch still brings terror to the people of Oz. By this time a girl named Dorothy Gale of Kansas arrives in Oz, and as a result Evanora is crushed to death by her house. After learning of her sisters demise, the Wicked Witch demands that the Munchkins reveal who killed her sister, soon learning that it was Dorothy. She grows to seek revenge against Dorothy for killing her sister, even though it was "accidental". However, as soon as the Witch is reminded of the ruby slippers, all interest in her sister's death vanishes and all she cares about are obtaining "her" slippers, which will enable her to conquer Oz. She makes sure that Dorothy knows her power when Dorothy meets the Scarecrow by throwing a ball of fire at them. Before Dorothy and her friends get to the Emerald City, the Witch misleads Dorothy's company into going through a field of poppies to the city where they nearly fall asleep but are saved by Glinda. The Wicked Witch then flies on her broom over the Emerald City, demanding Dorothy's surrender, and the Wizard demands the destruction of the Witch, with her broom as proof, in exchange for granting the wishes of Dorothy and her companions. The Wicked Witch sends the Winged Baboons as the first wave of attack. Death of the Wicked Witch The Flying Baboons kidnapped Dorothy and Toto, taking them to the Wicked Witch's castle. The Wicked Witch of the West locked Dorothy in a room of the hourglass, but Toto escaped, barking for help to the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. The three friends disguised themselves as Winkie Guards and rescued Dorothy. But just as the four friends were about to escape, The Wicked Witch of the West sent her Winkie Guards to chase after the heroes. When Dorothy and her friends were surrounded by guards, The Wicked Witch of the West set the Scarecrow on fire. Then Dorothy noticed a bucket of water, and tossed it to extinguish the fire on Scarecrow, but also splashed some on the Wicked Witch. As a result, the Wicked Witch met her end when she melted to death. Just like the Munchkins, the Winkies cheered because the Witch was too dangerous to be left alive. Dorothy and her friends took the Witch's broom and proceeded to the Wizard's domain. Resurrection of the Wicked Witch After the witches death most of Oz celebrated that the most evil soul to ever walk the realm was no more, but some did not revel in the witches absence. Most of them being Winged Baboons such as Nikko, and several Winkie Guards who were actually loyal to the Wicked Witch. These loyalists after the death of the witch, made preparations to enact a plan of restoration that Theodora left behind. In these preparations, she had left behind instructions along with ingredients that would not only restore her to life, but increase her power, and make it so that not even water could destroy her. The loyalists gathered the ingredients including water fused with dark magic, the clothes that Theodora was wearing just prior to her demise, and several other magical objects. But the most important ingredient was that of blood of the pure of heart which would should the Wicked Witch from her weakness of water.The Wicked Witch's loyalists then planned to obtain the blood of Glinda, due to her being one of the purest hearts in all of Oz. To obtain this blood they captured a family of Munchkins and held the children hostage, telling the parents that they would be released only if they comply to their demands. The parents of the captive Munchkins then go to Glinda and ask her to help their village, not being to tell her the truth because if they do their children will be killed. Glinda is led by the parents into an area of the Dark Forest which is where the loyalists attack Glinda with knives and spears. She manages to overpower them but is cut by one of Winged Baboons. The parents then tell Glinda the truth and she orders the lowly thugs to release their children, to which they comply. Some of the loyalists are captured by Glinda, but Nikko who managed to cut Glinda and collect a few drops of her blood escaped. Nikko then performed the ritual as per Theodora's instructions, adding all of the ingredients including the blood of Glinda. With all in place the spell to revive the Wicked Witch began to enact, during the ritual Glinda could feel darkness returning to the Land of Oz but could not know what or who it was until it was too late. The Wicked Witch's body began to retake form along with her dark clothing, and finally her physical form was restored. To test her new found protection, Theodora place herself into a pond, and walked out fully intact, proving that the spell worked and that she was now immune to the harmful effects of water on her wickedness. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: As a magical witch, Theodora possesses numerous magical powers that she uses in her wicked endeavours. Like Evanora and Glinda her powers originate from a special source, in Theodora's case her source is a red ruby turned green, which glows whenever she uses magic. * Pyrokinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating fire. Theodora could also generate red fireballs, which were her signature attack. * Spell Penetration: After her transformation, Theodora was able to break through Glinda's magical barrier with relative ease. * Telekinesis: Theodora has the ability to move objects with her mind, which she displayed by levitating Oscar and making him dance in the air. * Flight: The act of move oneself through the air without any apparent means of propulsion; although she usually does so with a broom, this is presumably just for show, since she flew to Glinda's city without one and levitated herself when confronting Glinda's people. * Transformation: Theodora has the ability to transform an object into something else, as seen when, after becoming a Wicked Witch, she transformed her red hat into a black hat. * Enhanced Strength: In her new, wicked form, Theodora demonstrated unnatural strength when her nails scratched a marble table deep enough to leave gouges. Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Slavers Category:Witches Category:Oz Inhabitants Category:Magic Users Category:Revived